


Remote

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chasing, Cute, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You refuse to give Bucky the TV remote





	Remote

"You know I could kick your ass right" you goaded as you readied yourself for him to grab for the remote once more.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart" Bucky answered with a cocky grin.

He made a grab for the remote once more but you jumped over the back of the couch and made a run for the door.

"Oh no you don't" you heard behind you as he took chase.

The two of you went tearing through the tower, you laughing as you went.

"Steve help" you joked as you grabbed Steve by the shoulders and spun him around so that he was stood between you and Bucky.

"What are you two doing?" Steve asked in confusion.

"She won't give me the remote" Bucky answered.

You laughed and stuck your tongue out at Bucky.

"I'm not getting involved in this" Steve shook his head and laughed before moving out of Bucky's path.

"Crap" you turned to run but were quickly grabbed by Bucky.

"Hand it over" he told you as he lifted you from the ground and against his chest.

"Never" you shouted dramatically as you clutched the remote tightly into your chest.

"Right" Bucky replied as he walked the two of you back into the lounge.

"You gonna give me the remote?" he asked.

"No" you giggled defiantly.

Next thing you knew Bucky started tickling your sides.

"Stop" you yelled between fits of laughter as you wriggled around trying to free yourself.

"Not until you give me the remote" he continued.

As you persisted in wriggling you tipped Bucky off balance and the two of you both went tumbling backwards.

He landed with a thump with you still pulled to his chest on top of him.

Taking advantage of the moment you tried to make a break for it.

But before you had even freed yourself a little Bucky noticed.

Within seconds he had you spun over and pinned to the ground.

His hair hung around his face as he stared down at you intensely.

Before you even had time to process what was going on, he was closing the distance between you.

You closed your eyes as his lips sofltly brushed against your own.

It felt as though your breath left your body as you moved your lips against his.

When you pulled apart you stared up at him in disbelief.

He smiled down at you before his face fell into a more mischievious grin.

Before you could react he grabbed the remote and stood up, waving it at you victoriously.

You let your head fall back as a frown fell on your face.

Had he really kissed you just to get the remote?

He turned back to you and his victorious smile fell from his face "something wrong?"

"Did you really just kiss me to get the remote?" you asked in a vulnerable voice.

Bucky knelt back down beside you and threw the remote onto the couch.

He grabbed your chin and moved your face up to look at him.

"I wouldn't do that" he spoke softly as he moved in to kiss you once more.

This time when you pulled away he was watching you happily. 

"Does this mean that you like me Barnes?" you asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at you "it just might doll" he stood up and pulled you up with him.

"But I'm still keeping the remote" he teased as he grabbed it and pulled you both down onto the couch.

You supposed that he could keep the remote for a little while if it meant you got to cuddle with him.


End file.
